Deadliest Predators
Deadliest Predators is a list which contains the Top 20 of most Deadliest Predators in the galaxy (in a certain show Ben 10: Alien Alliance 20. Manticore '' The Manticore (Martichoras dikhoro) is a huge mammal living on Khoros. These animals are the greatest carnivors on their planet and also infamous for cannibalism. They eat everything that crosses their path. He had three pair of teeth on his lower and upper jaw, a scorpion tail, two pare of horns and loin claws to do the job. He's the natural enemy of the Tetramands and is the main reason why the Tetramands grew to such warrior species it is to day. They can live for 200 years and according to legends a Manticore should have lifed in Old Persia.'' For More Info about this monsterious beast: Manticora 19. Silverback King '' The Silverback King (Tetraceratherium behemoth) is an omnivore from the Jungle Planet Eldeen. The have four horns, one big horn on the top of his nose, a second little horn behind this first one and then two along his head like bullhorns. His torso, upper arms and his hooved lower legs is coated with a black fur as his lower arms, lower body and upper legs are furless and have a blueish grey color. The male speciments of this species have giant hump on their back and are also very aggressive but also brave fathers. If someone gets too close to his nest, he kills them immediatly. They mostly walk on their knuckles which are evolved specially for this function. They can become 50 years old. '' 18. Root Shark The Root Shark ( Carcharodon aranhaschimmus) is vicious creature from Aranhaschimmia. They live on Arachnachimps and more little creatures. Their teeth can schred to pure titanium, and get sharper when they grow older. Their eyes are made out of 3 pupils, having them a superior vision. How long they can become, is unknown. The Archostes Circus have a little Root Shark as one of their head acts. 17. Black Bolt Cobra The Black Bolt Cobra (Torpedo electricus) is a giant river eel hunting the rivers and lakes of Eldeen. They use a combination of poison and electricity to kill their prey. His long teeth can puncture nearly every shell and injects a poison that can electrocute the veins of the unlucky victim. Their eyes are adapted to the greenish water of the river and they can attack land preys who are drinking by the river with a huge accurary. Since the harsh lifecircumstances, only the strongest and most adapted Black Bolt Cobra's survive. This means that if you are attacked by such creature, your chances of survival are quite low. 16. Unknown 15''. Unknown'' 14''. Unknown'' 13''. Unknown'' 12. Hydrogedron '' The Hydrogedron of Arkom (Hydrosus sapiens) is a sapient creature with the ability to change his body density. They attack their prey by water, so the prey don't see it coming. He pulls his prey into the water and drowns it inside of his body. To prevent the prey from escaping, he can build up the pressure inside of him and knock the prey unconsious. He doesn't have any natural enemies and it's nearly impossible to kill a Hydrogedron.'' Overflow (Alien Alliance) is the Codon Stream DNA sample of the Creature. 11. Leviathan '' Leviathan (Leviathan disightras) is a huge amphibic creature and the deadliest creature on Sightra. He had two pair of claws to grab his prey and a large tail to swim. For the Opticoids, Leviathans are the gods of the sea, the ruins proven this. These ruins makes them invincible for mana based attacks as Sightra was former home of a wizardkind species, called Dumplarrs, who was extinct when the predators evolved to creatures resistant to magic. Some Dumplarrs didn't had mana based powers but later evolved in the current Opticoids instead of disappearing. This because having multipule eyes were more needed that magic.'' 10. Centicoratops Centicoratops (Serpente spacix) is the top predator of Terradino. He lives in the canyons of the planet, known as the Canyon of the Death by the Vaxasaurians. Centicoratops sees them as a delicacy. He swims through stone as it is water. They are highly aggressive and only one have ever succesfully captured a Centicoratops Male. The Army of Animo. Their weak spot is loud sounds. More info about this iron snake: Centicoratops 9. Hydra Scorpion ' 'Hydra Scorpion (Polycephalus impetator) is a giant scorpion alien from Horutra and is the top predator. He's also the Deadliest Insect on this list. He earns his place on this list for the deadly toxins he can inject with his tail, for his claws that have more then enough pressure to can snap through the exoskelet of Centicoratops. His jaws, natural meanness and his incredible speed settling his place on the 9th of Most Deadliest Predators. 8. Kraken of Eldeen '' The Kraken of Eldeen (Octoneres crustaseos) is the deadliest predator of the seas of Eldeen. This giant abomination hunts on everything it senses and is very fast, the 4th fastest creature on the list. He is also very large, twice the seize of the Scaracharosuchus who is number 7 on the list. He mostly hunts in the darkest parts of the ocean where eyesight isn't necessary, so he's blind. The lack of proper eyes prevents him from being higher ranked. But he is still very capable of hunting in the lower regions of the sea. The primitive Axipunctors sees them as some kind of gods and they are the reason why the fishers of the Axipunctors tribes never left the coast. '' 7. Scarcharosuchus Scarcharosuchus (Carcharodon apocalyptica) is a very deadly creature that lives in the seas of Piscciss II. They are legendary beasts from which is speculated that they are made by the Lord of Sea himself: Poseidon! Being Number 7 of the most Deadliest Predator, he's the deadliest sea creature in the galaxy. Even Vilgax is afraid of these monstrosities. Those creatures are very rare and have only be found on Piscciss II. For More Info about this precious killing machine: Scarcharosuchus 6. Unknown 5. Unknown 4. Unknown 3. Arkamera '' Arkamera (Archimaera delophi) is the predator species of the Revelageddon. They are the top predator of Ringa Morr. He's a weird aliens, having four heads, of which 2 are sentient, the two goat heads. By opening his middle mouth, he neglects the dimensional vortexes created by Revelageddon as creating them by himself. In his tail, the snake head, there is one of the most deadly poisons in the galaxy that should kill a human by simple contact with the stuff. Once he has set his eyes on you, you'll be dead. His lack of speed is completely compensated by the fact he can travel through other dimensions and appears behind the prey. ''2. Praedartic 'The Praedartic (Praedartic dilumimyrus) is the second deadliest predator in the galaxy and the deadliest sapient predator. Evolved into culture dedicated to the hunt, they have mastered and perfected technics, only few could dream of. They are perfect hunters and once they go for the kill, you won't escape. Your only chance is as they change their mind. They never kill those who have no means to defend themselves. Ben is one of few who survived a hunt by a Praedartic, as Ranserker was fought by Sunder as he wanted to kill Ben. Every one trained by a Praedartic will become the best of their species at the profession of manhunt, only to be beaten by others with the same training. 1. Apocalypticain '' Apocalypticain (Kustaroticaras armagedra'') is the deadliest creature in the galaxy and is also known as the To'Kustar Eater. They are the base of many intergalactic legends. Since the beginning of the universe, only 6 Apocalypticain have appeared. The only documented one, the only one known alive, lives on the planet Neraka in a huge temple, the seize of London. He slumbers in the temple which is heavily guarded by creatures called The Gryphon. According to the legends, he's born as two black holes go in collison. They are known to hunt on To'Kustars and they can live for millions of years. Kurt 10 20. Unknown 19. ''Unknown'' 18. Unknown 17. Derogia '' '' Derogias are monsters the size of Waybig that can live in both the land and the sea. They can live for 256 years. Due to the face that thier planet, Cronz, is hard to find, they are revered as legends. 16. Unknown 15. Unknown 14. Unknown 13. Unknown 12. Unknown 11. Unknown 10. Unknown 9. Unknown 8. Unknown 7. Unknown 6. Unknown 5. Unknown 4. Unknown 3. Unknown 2. Unknown 1. Unknown Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Monsters Category:Predators Category:Animal Aliens